


Flashing lights lead down a rabbit hole.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cassandra Cain is Batman, Childhood Sweethearts, Diner Dates, Fluff, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Happy Ending, Jason Todd is Batman, Jason Todd is Robin, Kissing, M/M, Multiverse, Portals, Teenage Dorks, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, Young Love, finding each other, space travel, the multiverse does weird things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Kyle Rayner is lonely. He's not managed to love anyone since his childhood sweetheart died. He tried, he tried really hard but the hole left in his heart never healed. Then a higher power decides he deserves that happiness again.





	Flashing lights lead down a rabbit hole.

Ten Years Ago

Kyle was flying frantically around Ethiopia searching for his other half, his better half. He could see the black, armoured car a few miles ahead of him. He watched as a plume of black smoke rose into the air and a loud boom tore through the air. Not even a minute later a pain unlike any Kyle had felt before ripped through his brain and chest. He tried to breathe deeply, to calm himself and ease the pain, but it didn’t help. Within two minutes the pain caused him to pass out, he’d been flying slowly back to the surface but still ended up falling fifteen feet. The next thing Kyle knew he was waking up in a dark cave and was being handed a patch while his brain failed to process the news. He’d been out for twelve hours and his heart had been broken. He’d felt it back in Africa, he felt like he’d been shot through the heart while someone stabbed a spike into his head. He ended up being given medication to knock him out again as his distress reached uncontrollable levels that he couldn’t come down from unaided.

 

Present Day

 

A bright flashing light started around Kyle, so bright his green eyes burned and started to water. He tried to move away, tried to use his ring but the light began to flash faster. It engulfed him and the next thing he felt was the sensation of falling. He kept falling, reminding him of Alice when his mum would tell him about Alice’s adventures in Wonderland. Oddly enough he felt no sense of panic as he figured the world couldn’t be shitter than the one he was in. His childhood love had been torn away from him too soon; his rebound had ended up the same way. Everyone had left him in some way, even his mum left unable to handle the stress of him being a space cop. Everything in his life was spinning out of control, a trip to another universe wouldn’t impact that much Kyle thought as the colours swirled around him. It reminded him of his trip through the multiverse with Donna, the two of them trying not to kill each other while searching for one person. It’d felt too lonely, like a piece was missing. Of all the people he’d known that had died and come back Kyle hated that his love hadn’t.

The light settled down and he looked around, he was in his apartment that much he could tell. However, there were too many changes for him to know that it was just his. His paints littered the apartment, same with his pencils and other art supplies, but he couldn’t find a single piece his counterpart would have created. He wandered around and noticed the very fine layer of dust on the sketch pads, something that didn’t get a chance to happen in his flat as he used them so often. As he started to rummage through the cupboards he discovered tea in the one next to the stove. Kyle knew for sure now that this wasn’t just his flat, he’d not had a single cup of tea since his childhood sweetheart had been murdered. It hurt too much despite how much it’d bought him comfort when they’d had a cup together. He was crouched down when the front door opened and he heard the stomp of combat boots in the hall. Kyle quietly stood up and ensured his white lantern suit was on, including mask. It’d provide him some protection from whoever lived there if they attacked.

“Who the fuck are you?” A tall, Latino, man with black hair asked while pointing a gun at Kyle. He looked familiar but he couldn’t place where from. The cerulean blue eyes held a sparkle he hadn’t seen since he was sixteen and it sent a stab of pain through the whole in his heart that’d never been filled.

“Um, hi,” Kyle replied, waving sheepishly. “I’m Kyle.” He saw the shake of the hand holding the gun and the look of pain that was quickly replaced by anger over the man’s face.

“Like fuck you are! Now answer me seriously, who the fuck are you?” He asked again, coming just a touch closer. Kyle decided to remove his domino mask, hoping it’d help with the identity crisis the black haired man was clearly having. He heard the man gasp in shock and watched as the gun dropped from his hand. “That’s not possible, you…you’ve been,” the Latino swallowed clearly holding back. “You’ve been dead for ten years.” Kyle stood there mouth agape. His mind helpfully counted back and told him that it’d been ten years since his love had died. “Jay?” he managed to whisper.

He watched the smirk he remembered appear and those blue eyes flash with a love he’d forgotten. Kyle walked around the counter and over to the leather glad man, clearly defined muscles hid under the tight t-shirt that now closer he could see had Wonder Woman’s logo on it. He’d reached out his hand to tightly touch the strong jaw quicker than his brain could process. He heard the sharp intake of breath and felt the taller man lean into the touch.

“How did you?” Jason asked voice so quiet Kyle was glad he was so close. No matter how overwhelming everything was becoming he was glad he could be this close to him again. “Trip through the multiverse; flashing lights, falling, bright colours; you know the usual.” Kyle grimed with a shrug. Jason stepped back from his touch and walked around him to slump onto the sofa. Kyle followed and sat on the other end, wanting to give them both space and crowd him all at once.

“Fucking hell, never thought I’d get to see you again. Donna came back, Ollie, Bats, everyone but you.” Jason said and Kyle squeaked. He flushed in embarrassment when he realised the sound he’d made. Jason shot him a strange look and went back to slouching, trying to appear more casual than he clearly was. “Sorry it’s just…that’s exactly what happened in my universe. Everyone came back but you and,” Kyle breathed out a ‘fuck’ and looked back up at Jason willing his voice to come to him. “I’ve never gotten over it, never stopped missing you. Did, did you ever die here?” Kyle knew he had to ask. He couldn’t bare the idea of this Jason dying, his heart was already desperately trying to heal itself.

“No, came close a few times.” Jason shrugged and took Kyle’s hand as casually as he used to. “End of the world situations an’ all that. Plus it comes with being Batman.” Kyle suddenly found himself with his mouth agape. _Clearly my brain wants me to catch flies and embarrass myself_ \- he thought to himself. “You’re Batman? I’m guessing that was a promotion from Robin.” He finally said once he remembered how to speak again. He always knew Jason would have made a good Batman, he’d certainly managed to make Gotham’s scum piss themselves even while dressed like a traffic light and running his mouth.

Jason gave a chuckle and Kyle felt his heart flutter while a weight lifted from his shoulders. It was a weight he’d not felt free of in ten years. “I was for a few years, B wanted to retire and I a break from The Reclaimer for a bit. Me sis is the Bat now.” Kyle tilted his head, wanting to know more but Jason looked over his outfit and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll tell you my story if you tell me yours.” Kyle said.

“Deal, you first?” Jason smirked. Kyle rolled his eyes in a fond way; he’d not felt this at ease in years. “I was a green lantern, became Ion the most powerful of them. Due to the orange lantern I ended up wielding all the rings so the corps taught me to master them all; now I’m a white lantern. Had a trip through the multiverse with Donna but clearly never landed here.” Jason seemed to light up at his multiverse trip. “Damn, so you’re pretty powerful then. I got too old for Robin, started to feel like it was holding me back. Luckily Tim had worked out our secret and B took him in, trained him. I reinvented myself to be The Reclaimer, picked the name because I was taking back the streets for those that no one else wanted to help. Bowery, the Alley, those sorts of places. Being Batman was fun, bit too much responsibility for me though; plus trying to work with the league when the damn Watchtower reminded me too much of,” Jason trailed off, an old pain twisting his features. “Cass came along and, after a stint as Batgirl while I was the big bad Bat, she took over. She’s kick ass in the getup. Quicker than B ever was and so damn terrifying, she’s always moved silently but in that getup she really does just appear from nowhere! Back to being The Reclaimer now; fits me better, can do shit without having to lead a bunch of meta’s” Kyle nodded in agreement, he knew how _childish_ the JL could act. It was something that had made him laugh countless times before when seeing the public perception of them.

“Do you draw? I don’t remember my Jay being able to.” Kyle enquired casting his gaze back over the art supplies. “Nah, your mum gave them all to me. I just put ‘em all in similar ways to how they were in your room. It helped me feel like you were around.” Jason said while he rubbed the back of his neck and a blush bloomed across his freckled cheeks. Kyle turned his ring and his uniform disappeared so he was sitting in a paint splattered t-shirt and jeans. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Jason watched him open it and pull something out. As Kyle handed it over he realised it was the ‘R’ from his Robin uniform but it had a splash across it that looked a little too like blood. “After…Alfred, he…he gave me that so I’d always have you with me.” Kyle took the patch back, slipped it back into his wallet and put it on the coffee table.

Jason kept watching Kyle while they talked. They were sharing stories from their lives. They’d quickly worked out that their experiences prior to the deaths of their counterparts were identical, including experiencing a blinding headache on the day the other had died that resulted in them passing out for over twelve hours. The only difference was that Jason’s Kyle had travelled from the manor back to California to help his mum. There’d been an alien attack in the state and he’d been taken hostage as he was a Green Lantern. They’d ultimately lost and Kyle had died as other lanterns had attempted to rescue him.

“So you were never tortured by Joker?” Kyle asked. “Dick was Robin while he was around. Harley ended up killing him in self-defence. Her and Ivy now live a happy life and she’s back to being a psychiatrist.” Kyle was amazed by Jason’s words again. He’d always hoped that clown would die and glad this Jason hadn’t ever met him. Jason saw Kyle smile and couldn’t hold back any longer, he knew it was risky, this Kyle had suddenly appeared only a few hours ago, but he just knew. He moved slowly so he was sat on his heels, his knees touching the side of Kyle’s thigh. Jason moved his hand to cup Kyle’s cheek and rub his cheekbone with his thumb. He watched Kyle’s green eyes get darker and him lick his lips. Jason surged forwards and connected their lips. He went to pull back but Kyle slipped his fingers into the dark curls at the nape of his neck and ran his tongue along Jason’s lips. The kiss deepened and pretty soon they were both gasping for breath, foreheads resting together and eyes looking into each other.

They were in the middle of their third kiss, Jason now straddling Kyle’s lap, when Jason’s stomach let out a loud growl. Kyle broke the kiss to laugh. “Remember that used to happened loads, I was convinced you were never full.” Kyle said laughing again. “Yeah, Alfie always says I’m like a black hole when it comes to food.” This close Kyle could see the varying shades of Jason’s blush, something he’d missed even more than the heat of the man in his lap.

They went out for dinner with Jason dragging Kyle to a local diner. As they walked through the door he realised he recognised the place. “This was where we went for our first date.” Kyle couldn’t hide his surprise. Jason just nodded his agreement and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

They both ordered their favourite items, both amazed that it was the same. The number of similarities was startling and beginning to freak them both out a little. Jason had reached across the table to hold one of Kyle’s hands, thumb rubbing across his knuckles. They continued talking as if they weren’t from separate universes. Both feeling an ease that they’d not felt in ten years.

As they walked back to the apartment, hand in hand, Jason had a thought. “I think we should go to the cave. They might be able to help us answer some questions about why everything is so similar.” Kyle hummed his agreement. When they got back to Jason’s building instead of going upstairs they went round the side to his bike and jumped on to drive to the manor.

Kyle could remember the last time he’d been on the driveway leading to Wayne Manor. He’d been heading away from the place, heartbroken and swearing that he’d never come back. Even when Batman had asked him to come to the cave as he was the only lantern the man trusted he’d refused. Jason felt Kyle’s arms tighten around his waist so reached back and rubbed the other man’s thigh. The grip around his waist loosened slightly and he heard Kyle start humming ‘Dirty Little Secret’, something he’d not heard in ten years. It’d been a song they’d belt out while jumping around Gotham at night hunting for criminals to punch.

Jason drove around the side of the manor and pulled into the garage. Kyle cast a quick look around and saw that Bruce clearly had a thing for fast, expensive cars. They slipped off the bike, pulled of their helmets and gloves then Jason took his hand and led him through the backdoor. The garage was connected to the smaller of the two kitchens in the manor. It was the one Alfred used every day for the family, with the larger one mainly used for catering events or holidays. As Kyle had been expecting Alfred was standing in the kitchen, missing around.

“Hey Alfie, are Dad or Tim home?” Jason sounded more relaxed than when he’d last heard the man address the butler, he reminded himself that this Jason had had years to foster and develop these relationships. “Master Jason,” Alfred said, turning to look at his second youngest sort-of-grandson. He watched the older man gasp as he took Kyle in. “Master Rayner, that can’t be…” Alfred said, voice sounding distant. “Hi Alfred, long time no see, it’s a bit of a story too.” Kyle replied.

“Yeah Alfie, that’s why we need to see Dad or Tim.” Jason reminded him of his earlier question. He had a feeling that Alfred would freeze at the sight of the lantern; he’d loved Kyle for how happy he made Jason. He’d been the only person who could calm his fiery temper. “Both in that hovel they call a cave. Can you please try to get them both up here for dinner; they’ve been down there since patrol ended.” Both men nodded and walked off towards the office that had the clock.

There was arguing echoing up to the two men as they descended down to the cave. It was clear that whatever they’d been researching had caused some heated tension between the two men. Kyle was slightly surprised when no alarms went off to signal an intruder. Jason nudged his arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

“I asked B to keep your ID in the system, would have felt like deleting you completely otherwise.” Jason had that sad look in his eyes again so Kyle reached up and kissed him. Jason threaded his fingers into Kyle’s hair and they didn’t break apart until a cough pulled them back to their location. “Oh shit, sorry guys.” Jason replied but it was clear to everyone that they were all just looking at Kyle who just waved back. “Bloody hell, it’s not changed since I woke up here after you died.” Kyle said, not realising his words. Jason squeezed his hand and pulled him over to the two men stood at the BatComputer. He quickly explained all what had happened that morning and how similar everything was, with Kyle interjecting when necessary. The rest of the family had gathered around to hear Jason’s story, shooting glances at Kyle that could only be described as distrustful.

“You can test my DNA if you want,” Kyle offered, holding out his arm. Jason could hear Damian mutter _seems like Todd has been doing a pretty good job of that already_ and squeezed Kyle’s hand again so he wouldn’t fly at his little brother. Bruce rose from the chair and, despite not having been Batman for a number of years still had all the fear inducing presence Kyle remembered _his_ Batman having. A quick stab to his arm with a small PDA later and the result beeped on the screen confirming it was Kyle Rayner stood in the cave. It was Tim who finally spoke up, “so I’m guessing you want us to help you get back to your universe?” Kyle felt Jason tense as he looked around the cave, eyes finally resting on the man he’d been in love with since they were both 13. “Give me a few days to think about it, you know enjoy some time with Jay.” They nodded or shrugged, all seeming to understand. Kyle knew he didn’t have to think about it though, he was staying. He’d gotten something he never thought he’d get back, he had Jason back. Not just any Jason plucked out of thin air but _his_ Jason, it was clear from their memories and the shared blackout on April 27th that something cosmic had clearly intervened and his trip down the rabbit hole that morning hadn’t been random. Jason pressed a kiss to his hand and led him back out the cave already aware of what Kyle would be telling the other Bats and Birds in a few days.


End file.
